Obsesión
by Nathiiita-DH
Summary: Dicen por ahí que el espejo de Oesed te muestra el deseo más profundo de tu corazón, pero… pero ¿Qué pasa si ese deseo se transforma en algo más? ¿Qué pasa si te obsesionas tanto con ello que al final no puedes vivir tranquilamente? ("Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black").


¡Hola a todas/os!

Estoy realmente feliz de participar en este reto. Un reto que me costo un montón porque al principio quise hacer un Drarry, pero se me salio de las manos y lo escribí mucho mas largo. Entonces, de la nada, me inspire y resultó este Dramione que es... distinto para mi porque soy mas romántica, aunque reconozco que el drama me encanta :)

Disfrútenlo.

¡Gracias por la invitación!

Nos leemos. Bye.

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Creo que cumplí con todas las normas. Solo decir que hay un flash back en _cursiva_.

"Este fic participa en el reto "Espejo de Oesed" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

* * *

Disclaimer; los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling y nada, lamentablemente, es mío.

* * *

.

.

**Obsesión**

Fue intenso, largo y placentero.

Fue triste, desgarrador e injusto.

No creía en el amor, no lo hacía, pero apareció ella.

Aquella chica que movió su mundo entero, destruyó su ser y sentidos como una vil terrorista.

Ella se había ido con otro.

Él lo sabía, ¡Merlín! Lo supo en el mismísimo instante en el que ella le sonrió, por primera vez, y luego le saludó cortésmente. Supo que no sería nada bueno estar con ella. Lo supo, pero de todas formas corrió el riesgo.

¿Por qué había sido tan idiota? ¿Por qué tuvo que confiar en ella?

—_Un Malfoy nunca confía en nadie_ —la voz de su padre le llegó desde lo más profundo de su mente.

Había renunciado a todo por ella, había perdido a todos por ella, había hecho demasiadas cosas por ella porque la amaba… error… la ama a pesar de todo lo que pasó.

_Idiota._

.

Es increíble como la mente es capaz de recordar los sucesos más horribles de la vida, pero en cambio los buenos… esos… se olvidan fácilmente.

Todavía puede recordar el modo en que la guerra había acabado.

Sus padres lo habían llevado a un lugar apartado, pero de todas formas había encontrado la manera de escabullirse y estar solo.

Mientras vagaba por los pasillos destruidos de Hogwarts sintió una fuerte quemazón en su antebrazo y luego todo había cesado. Entonces, supo que Potter había ganado y también supo que los aurores vendrían por los mortífagos que habían participado en la guerra.

Pero aunque eso ocurriese todavía no podía irse, no sin antes ver aquello que había visto poco antes de irse de Hogwarts hace meses.

Tentativamente caminó por los endebles pasillos del colegio, recordaba el camino perfectamente, y después de algunos minutos encontró lo que buscaba.

Apenas y abrió la puerta reconoció el objeto en la amplia estancia.

El espejo de Oesed estaba tapado con una gran manta oscura. Draco se preguntó si su deseo, o anhelo, del corazón había cambiado. Definitivamente esperaba que sí.

Rápidamente procedió a sacar la manta que cubría al objeto.

Suspirando tranquila y relajadamente se paró frente a este.

No estaba preparado para aquello. Ciertamente si lo estaba, que se lo negara era otra cosa.

Retrocedió ante la imagen que se alzaba ante sus ojos.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Tenía que encontrar la forma de revocar aquello.

Tenía que encontrar la manera.

Él era un chico inteligente, de planes y metas.

Debía…

La claridad le llegó minutos después.

Sí, ya sabía lo que haría.

No se preocupó de tapar el espejo. Tan solo se fue rápidamente de la sala.

De aquella sala que solamente mostraba la verdad.

.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado luego de la guerra. La reconstrucción había sido inmediata, no hubo tiempo para lamentaciones ni mucho menos para languidear por ahí. El mundo mágico se levantó rápido, _demasiado_, gracias a las expropiaciones de los muchos mortífagos que habían muerto o estaban en Azkaban.

Draco Malfoy salió bien librado de aquello, la confesión de Potter y asociados le salvó el pellejo tanto a él como a su madre, sin embargo su padre se pudriría en Azkaban.

Pudo terminar su último año, sacar sus ÉXTASIS y estudiar lo que quisiese.

Pero Draco no era tan iluso como para pensar que tenía alguna oportunidad en el mundo mágico, por lo que decidió tomar a su madre, pertenencias e irse de ahí. La verdad es que se iba, como un vil cobarde, huyendo de los sentimientos que _ella_ le provocaba. Aquellos sentimientos que tuvo que mantener a raya en ese año donde muchos habían vuelto, incluso el trió de oro.

Finalmente se habían ido, él y su madre, al mundo muggle. Era irónico que después de todo se fueran a aquel lugar que tanto había odiado, en realidad ese odio solo había sido fundado por las estúpidas enseñanzas de su padre. Jamás pensó que tendría que tragarse sus palabras con respecto a los muggles porque fueron ellos quienes le recibieron y aceptaron.

Su madre fue un poco quisquillosa al principio, pero sabiendo que no le quedaba de otra Narcissa había decidido ser fuerte y soportar.

Y así fueron pasando los años.

Cinco en total.

Y, por supuesto, Draco se había centrado en su madre, en él y en lo que fuera pasando. Desafortunadamente, o afortunadamente según como se le mire, no había dejado de pensar en ella y en el dichoso espejito que le había mostrado su deseo.

Sin pensarlo… sin siquiera verlo venir… el pasado volvió.

Fue un día en el que Draco cargaba unos planos, cartulinas y un bolso cuando tropezó con alguien.

—Lo siento.

—No, lo siento yo.

Levantó la mirada y ella le sonrió y luego le saludó con amabilidad: —Hola, Malfoy.

—Granger.

Entonces, Draco tuvo el repentino flash back de su encuentro con aquel espejo y lo único que había hecho para no sucumbir a sus deseos había sido huir.

Después de ese encuentro…

Todo cambio.

Fue el principio de las mentiras.

_Idiota._

_Idiota._

Esa palabra se repetía en su cabeza. Su madre le había llamado así en más de una ocasión.

Ella también lo supo. Ella era intuitiva y suspicaz. Ella se lo dijo y él no la escuchó.

Cuando _ella_ se fue. Cuando le dejó. Draco supo que solo había sido sexo… solo sexo…

Luego de ese fugaz encuentro, por supuesto, habían existido otros. Ella era perfecta, simple, sencilla, dulce… ella era… solo era una persona que había decidido vengarse.

Draco no lo supo, o no lo quiso ver, en un principio, pero después las cosas resultaron demasiado obvias. Su madre se encargó de ello al restregarle el notición del momento en el mundo mágico.

.

Draco tuvo dos apartamentos.

Cuando empezó de nuevo en el mundo muggle tenía los galeones suficientes como para estudiar algo y comprarse un apartamento para vivir con su madre. Con los años supo cómo ir aumentando sus ingresos y logró comprar otro apartamento.

En definidas cuentas en uno vivía cómodamente su madre.

Y en el otro vivía él y, algunas noches, _ella_.

Irremediablemente, y con el tiempo, Draco ya no podía ni pisar ni dormir ni comer en aquel lugar. Aquel "nidito de amor" que tantos recuerdos le traía. Recuerdos buenos, dolorosos y reales.

Cuando ella se marchó, y dio por terminada la relación, Draco murió… de dolor, de rabia…

La odio. La amo y luego la entendió. ¿Quién podría querer estar con un ex mortífago?, cuando aquella pegunta resbaló de sus labios Narcissa le abofeteó y le cantó unas cuantas verdades. Verdades que siempre le repetía y que Draco terminó creyéndolas.

Él merecía mucho más que a ella. Merecía a alguien que lo amara.

Por eso cuando supo que ella se casaba. Intentó, en vano, odiarla porque recordaba perfectamente una conversación, pelea, antes de que se fuera.

_Ella recogía sus cosas con movimientos delicados de varita._

— _¿Qué haces?_

_Ella fijó sus ojos castaños en él y Draco se encontró con un vacio de emociones._

—_Me voy __—simplemente dijo._

— _¿Por qué?, pensé…_

_Ella cerró la maleta con un golpe secó __—__A veces pensar no ayuda. Fue… bueno esto __—__los señaló a ambos._

— _¿Cómo aventura? __—__asumió él apretando los labios._

—_Como aventura __—__confirmó ella__—__. El amor no va conmigo._

_Draco dio un paso hacia atrás._

—_Entonces vete que yo no te detendré._

_Ella le miró y le sonrió._

—_Adiós._

_Pero Draco ya no dijo más. No pudo decir nada más._

¿Qué el amor no iba con ella?

Rió. Pero si su madre le había traído, restregado, una ejemplar de El Profeta con el notición del momento: "Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley darán el "sí" en unos meses más" y veinte paginas donde hablaban de su amor, la guerra y mierda…

El rubio supo que mientras estuvieron juntos, ella también estaba con el pelirrojo. En realidad siempre lo intuyó.

Maldita…

Un golpeteo suave le hizo dirigir la mirada hacia la puerta. Esta se abrió y una persona se presento ante él.

Y Draco sonrió.

.

_Meses más tarde._

La túnica negra y de buen diseñador, le impresionó.

Se observó de perfil e internamente le agradeció a la persona que le había ayudado.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y el hombre dio un respingo cuando se encontró con un par de ojos verdes.

—Ron, ¿Estás listo?

Intentó relajar su voz y su cuerpo. Nada podía salir mal —Listo —murmuró.

Harry le sonrió — ¿Nervioso?

Los ojos azules se enfocaron nuevamente en el espejo. Se arregló, a más no poder, la túnica.

—No.

El moreno le dirigió una mirada analítica — ¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

Harry solo le dio una larga mirada no creyéndole —Bien. Debemos irnos ya.

El pelirrojo solo asintió y dejó que su amigo se marchara.

.

Ella se veía hermosa.

Armoniosa.

Sonriente.

Feliz.

La amaba.

El vestido era totalmente blanco, con encajes en los lugares precisos y muy recatados en el escote.

Cuando Hermione llegó junto a su prometido le sonrió, acto que fue reciproco. La mirada de amor que se dirigieron fue genuina para muchos, pero no para el novio.

El ministro encargado de realizar la ceremonia comenzó a hablar sobre la importancia de la fidelidad, el compromiso y la sinceridad en la pareja.

Finalmente ambos alzaron la varita.

— ¿Hermione Jean Granger acepta como esposo a Ronald Biluis Weasley?

—Sí —contesto mirándolo intensamente, pero en esa mirada no había amor.

— ¿Ronald Biluis Weasley aceptas como esposa a Hermione Jean Granger?

Ron los miró a todos y respondió: —No.

La respuesta fue simple, fue sin un deje de sentimiento.

Bajó la varita y le sonrió a Hermione de una manera que ella conocía, pero que no pudo dilucidar.

—No me puedo casar con alguien que no me ama y a quien yo no amo.

Y se fue…

Dejando a todo el mundo conmocionado. En especial a la novia.

.

Draco se había sentado en aquel cómodo sillón de su sala a esperar. Si su plan había funcionado correctamente: Weasley debía estar en algún lugar, en un lugar del que nunca más volvería. Sonrió lúgubremente. Y en cuanto a Hermione, bueno ella, vendría por consuelo. Consuelo que él le daría sin restricciones.

Entonces esa misma noche ella regresó.

No se equivocó.

Draco casi nunca se equivocaba.

Dos horas después, la tenía entre sus brazos de donde ella jamás se iría.

Porque si tenía que matar a todos los hombres con los que ella pudiera estar, lo haría.

Haría todo por ella.

Estaría allí para y con ella.

La amaba, ama, dolorosa y obsesivamente.

Pero la ama.

Y ella, bueno, a él no le importa lo que pudiera sentir.

Mal que mal solo era sexo.

Y si el espejo de Oesed se la había presentado como su deseo del corazón, la tendría allí con él para siempre y como fuese. No por nada había perdido cinco años de negación.


End file.
